This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the dimensions on a vehicle, such as a race car, were a vehicle must conform to certain predetermined specifications.
When a vehicle enters into a race, it must comply to certain predetermined dimensional specifications. A consistent accurate form of measurement must be utilized in order to determine if each vehicle falls within these specifications. The measurements for these specifications are taken from various reference points on a vehicle. Some of these reference points are the bottom tub, the front nose or the sides of a vehicle.
The specification measurements of a vehicle were previously measured by a hand held rule, which was held at the specific reference points at which the measurements were to be taken. This way of measuring the specific dimensions was tedious, time consuming, and inaccurate.
Thus, a more accurate and less time consuming measuring device which is mobile and can be used anywhere would be particularly useful in checking the compliance of the vehicle with predetermined rules or criteria, especially in instances where every vehicle entering a race must pass a compliance test each time those vehicles enters a race track for an official purpose, e.g. qualifying or racing.